Bombs Away
by hermione169242
Summary: Two tragedies in one day. One major one for Kate and another shocking one for the team. What happens when there world is shattered and all the evidence is lost? Plz R&R.. NOW COMPLETE
1. The body

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: Two tragedies in one day. One major one for Kate and another shocking one for the team. What happens when there world is shattered and all the evidence is lost? **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

* * *

Bomb's away!

A silver medium sized paper clip flew across the room and landed in Kate's lap. Without a glance up, she brushed the paper clip off and continued typing up reports. "Kaaatttee!" Tony moaned from across the room. "What?" Kate tried hard to maintain the calmness in her voice. If Tony drove her insane today, she would defiantly shoot him. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do. We've been here for hours." He grumbled tossing another paper clip, only this time directed to Probie. "Tony! Throwing paper clips is not gonna make Gibbs come down here any quicker." With that Probie took a quick glance at the stairs and the big red room. "You dare raise your voice to senior field agent Probie?" Tony questioned, getting up and walking over to Kate's desk.

"Start acting like a senior field agent if you want to be treated like one DiNozzo." Gibbs's voice thundered through the room, right as heavy rain poured in buckets outside the big glass doors. "Follow me." "We got a case or something boss?" Tony asked picking himself up and following Gibbs outside the building. "No DiNozzo. I just like walking outside in the rain." The sarcasm in Gibbs's voice made the rain drops turn to ice crystals. "PACK UP AND DRIVE!" As the words left the gray-haired man, the three agents behind him scurried around, gathering boxes and bags, splashing in the puddles.

Fifteen minutes later, after racing other cars and the rain had lightened up to a soft drizzle, they pulled up to a muddy ditch. A dead woman in a sailor suit lay face down. Her uniform splotched with mud. "Hey, the hair seems familiar don't it Katie?" Tony remarked stepping down from the van and snapping pictures. "Whatever Tony. Why is it always women?" Kate made a silent plea. "Not a bad observation Catlin." Ducky spoke from behind her. "Kinda hard not to notice after three years Ducky." Kate replied watching Ducky give her an apologetic nod.

"Ducky. Turn the body over and let's get it back. McGee, bag and tag. Todd and DiNozzo, take pictures and sketch. MOVE IT!" Gibbs commanded from a tree next to the van, answering his cell phone. Kate and Tony stood by the body waiting for the queue to take more pictures. "Got a nice figure huh Kate?" Tony said. "I doubt she was like all the other bimbos you've dated Tony. Don't think she would've been around you for too long without being disgusted." Kate chastised. "Like you Kate?" Tony remarked with a grin. Kate gave him a glare and went back to watching Ducky struggle with moving the body. "Palmer. A little help here." With the help of Palmer, Ducky managed to flip the body over. The beautiful face of a brown eyed, tanned woman shone upwards. The camera in Kate's hand dropped. Luckily Palmer caught it before it hit the ground.

"Kate?...Katie?...KATE!" Tony screamed. Kate didn't' pay any attention to the squealing in her ear. She squatted down, and placed a gloved hand on the cheek of the victim. "Donna." She whispered, no one else hearing her. Tony looked at her with a strange expression on his face like he was worried when she didn't turn around and slap him for screaming at her. "Any ID on the victim?" Gibbs said, walking up and shutting his cell phone, shoving it in his pocket. "No boss…" Tony started but was interrupted by Kate. "Her name is…was…Donna. Donna Todd." With that, Kate snapped one final picture of the body and walked towards the NCIS van. The rest of the team stood there, stunned, staring awkwardly at the black NCIS jacket bobbing away from them. Kate's head hung low.

* * *

**Sorry so short…if you like it plz review that way I no if I should continue or not. **

**Thanks…**


	2. Your sister?

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: Two tragedies in one day. One major one for Kate and another shocking one for the team. What happens when there world is shattered and all the evidence is lost? **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.

* * *

**

Chapter 2-Your sister?

The ride back was awkward. Everyone was silent including Tony. Gibbs was even driving a whole lot slower. Kate sat in the back with Tony while McGee rode up front with Gibbs. Ducky and Palmer, in the other van, were transporting the body.

Back inside, once everyone was back to their designated spots in the bullpen, Gibbs made his way up the stairs to MTAC. Probie gathered the evidence to be tested and rushed off the Abby's lab. That left the bullpen alone except for Tony and Kate. Tony sat down in his seat, put his head on his hands watching Kate. Kate sat down in her chair heavily, causing the chair to roll back into the file cabinet. With the noise created, Tony jumped in his seat dropping his files on the floor scattering all over the floor. Grumbling to himself, he slid off the chair and fell on the floor, lazily picking up the files and slapping them on the desk with a thud. When he peaked over the desk, he noticed that Kate had her head on the table, arms protecting her face.

"Kate?" Tony said softly, barely even hearing himself. Kate looked at him through the barrier wall of her arms. "Hmm?" "You okay?" Tony asked walking over to her desk. "Hmm…oh yeah sure. Got the files ready yet? We need to look over them, see what we can get on the killer." Kate replied getting up and rushing through her area acting like she had loads of important work to do at the present time. Tony struck his arm out and held on the Kate's shoulder as she stopped suddenly and looked down at the maroon and blue carpet. He pulled her towards him a little, hoping to god he would not get slapped. Kate turned around and looked him in the eye. "She was your sister?" Tony gulped. Slowly Kate nodded. "We were best friends…until one day she just upped and left. A couple of weeks ago I found her. We met and we talked. She has a husband a little boy. We were actually planning on meeting once again this weekend." Kate stuttered. "Come here." Tony replied softly. With dry tears in her eyes she leaned in on Tony, grateful for the support she had from her co-workers.

"Kate. How good are you gonna be on this case?" Gibbs yelled from up the stairs. "I'll…" Kate took a deep breath. There was no way she was gonna let Gibbs see that she was weak in this area. Tony was one thing and Gibbs was another. "I'll be fine Gibbs. What's the next step as of now?" Gibbs fled downstairs and onward towards the elevator. "Abby's. McGee is already there." Kate and Tony followed with a huff. This was gonna be a tough day.

In Abby's lab, McGee and Abby were in deep discussion when Gibbs slapped down the caf-pow and Abby jumped. "Kate!" Abby rushed up and gave Kate a big hug. She new that Tony would have or will be consoling Kate as they have been in love with each other for years and years. Okay only three, but still. As soon as Abby began talking bout the case, Kate seemed to zone out. "KATE!" Tony screamed and she jumped. "Kate. Go home. Just for tonight. Get some sleep. Tony…get her home. Make sure she gets sleep. Stay there." Gibbs ordered. With a final word, she shushed them away, Kate grumbling and Tony leading her away.

"Tony…I'm fine. I'll be all right." Kate mumbled. "Kate…shut up and let me do what I was told to." Tony replied not trying to be rude. Kate looked stunned as she opened the door and walked in. Pillows and blankets were scattered everywhere. "You sleep where ever you feel like it Kate? Any actually in the bedroom?" Tony scoffed. "Tony!" Kate hid a snigger. "Kidding Kate." He was glad to see, even under the circumstances, she still could smile. In a sense it was healthy.

"So…what to do now?" Tony asked collapsing on the couch. "Hmm…want something to drink?" Kate asked rifling through the cabinets. "Got any…beer?" Tony choose his words carefully. "Not a bad idea…might get my mind off…" Kate stopped short and stuck her head in the fridge in search of two bottles. "Here." She thrust the bottle while plopping on the couch herself. "Kate…I um.., i'm…I'm really sorry." Tony blabbered, putting his arm on the backrest of the couch. "Tony-don't." Kate whispered. Dry tears close to turning into real ones. "Yeah." Tony murmured more to himself then a reply to Kate. Using the remote, she turned on the TV to find Titanic playing on the screen. Grabbing a pillow from the floor, Kate laid on the couch, feet propped up, head on the pillow which rested on the arm. Tony sat at the end of the couch, laying down as well, feet overlapping Kate's.

Hours later, the movie ended and Kate laid asleep. Tony got up and covered Kate in a blanket that he found on the arm chair next to the couch. She stirred a bit, and snuggled into the warmth. Giving her a little kiss on her forehead, Tony cozied himself on the light brown arm chair falling asleep thinking bout all that had happened today itself and what could possibly happen tomorrow.

* * *

**I no that so far this story has had short chapters, but once i get to the main point, it will hopfully build up. **

**I needed a chapter that was pure Tate for all you Tate fans. Hope you enjoyed so far.**

**Plz review...i take critisizim too!  
THANKS!**


	3. Doom's day

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: Two tragedies in one day. One major one for Kate and another shocking one for the team. What happens when there world is shattered and all the evidence is lost? **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

* * *

Chapter 3-Doom's day 

Tony and Kate, rushed to get their things together as they jumped in Tony's car. Zooming through cars and trucks, they reached his house so he could have a quick shower and a speedy change of clothes. Then once again, they maneuvered through the traffic and made it into the NCIS parking garage and through the elevator doors and into the bullpen just as the clock hit 7:00 a.m.

"WOW! Tony-your on time." Probie piped up just as the two swiveled in their chairs ready to began work. "Shut it Probie." Tony commanded. "McGee, um...has Abby come up with anything yet?" Kate asked quietly. "Yeah actually she wanted me to let you know that as soon as you can to get down to her lab. You too Tony." With a quick look, they barged in the elevator doors, surprising a new secretary, and scaring Abby.

"Hey Kate, Tony." Abby walked around, restarting computers and machines. "Hmm…here it is. Does 'Desmond Delati' mean anything to you?" Abby asked. "I think I heard it somewhere before. Is it a person's name?" "That's what I don't understand. I checked it with all the databases and there is no mention of a Desmond Delati. I don't get it." Tony looked through the papers stacked up on Abby's desk. "Hmm…what did she work for?" Tony asked looking like he had some idea. "Marines…I don't know. She never really told me." "Could 'Desmond Delati' be a code name for a case or something like that?" Abby suddenly looked thrilled. "Tony you're a genius." Abby began typing furiously through the keyboard ready to pound out all the keys.

Just then the red lights surrounding the ceiling began flashing on and off creating an alarm all around the forensics lab. The three began to run around like mice gathering important files and evidence. Tony grabbed the file about Desmond Delati and grabbed the two girls and hurried them out. The elevator had stopped working so they rushed up the stairs and found Gibbs and Probie also gathering files and hurrying around like lab rats trying to get cheese before the timer runs out. This situation would be funny if it weren't for the blazing lights and loud sounds. "Gibbs what's going on?" Abby screamed covering her ears. "I don't know. Just get out of the building. Make sure we stick together." Gibbs, the father-figure, commanded from the top of his lungs.

Hundred's of people gathered in the outside parking lot, the team sticking together. "Gibbs what happened?" Kate questioned gazing at the building. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, then why were they alarms blaring? Tony stood behind Kate, hands on her petite waist, like it was natural pose. The files stuffed into the oversized backpack hung on McGee's shoulder. Abby clung onto McGee, standing beside Gibbs. "I don't get what's going on." A girl standing behind Tony whined. "ARG!" Another guy growled.

A second later, a huge smoke cloud began to cover the building. People around them started screaming in a haste to figure out what is going on. "Oh my." Ducky called out in surprise. Tony's cell began ringing. "DiNozzo. Yes. Yes. He's right here." On cue, Gibbs reached out for the phone. "Yes. I understand that sir. What? That's impossible. Yes sir." And then the cell slammed shut causing Tony to wince and taking to cell back. "Gibbs." The single word seemed to shatter Gibbs's mind. "There was a bomb dropped on the back of the building. That's what caused the alarm to go off, before it hit." He seemed startled. Startled enough not to look anyone in the eye. Ducky seemed to be in the same trance as Gibbs and Kate gripped hard on Tony's hand. McGee and Abby didn't fully comprehend the news as much as the others.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kate gasped. With their cells turned on, Kate and Tony had taken a walk on the street, trying to avoid all the chaos at the site. "Who knows?" Tony whispered. With their fingers intertwined within each other. "TONY!" Kate stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" "All the evidence to find Donna's killer will be gone. All we have left to go on is the file we grabbed from the table. What does that do to help?" "We do have the file from Abby's lab. The one about Desmond Delati. The code thing." "Yeah…" Kate finished quietly.

* * *

**hey there! Sorry it took a while to update...had computer problems.  
R&R  
sorry it's short...i can't make it any other way without making it drag out.  
Thanks for all the great reviews!**


	4. Desmond Delati

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: Two tragedies in one day. One major one for Kate and another shocking one for the team. What happens when there world is shattered and all the evidence is lost? **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

* * *

Chapter four-Desmond Delati

Hours later, at around 11 p.m., the building was cleared and checked out. Security was still poised at every door and window in case the threat came back. Back in the bullpen, nothing seemed different, except for a few scattered papers that were tossed when they were running out of the building. On Kate's desk, lay one file that seemed different from the others stacked off to the side. A big red stamp, To Kate Todd, was on the file diagonal taking up the whole cover. Before she could touch the file, Gibbs slapped some gloves onto her desk. "This is a case. Use the gloves." Snapping the latex rubber on, she picked up the tan file. Flipping through the pages, and noticing highlights here and there, she realized this was all about her sister. The last page was the most startling of all. There sprawled across the white paper in green ink were the words, "sorry Catlin. U know the drill. She lied and tried to trick me." Kate slammed the file back on her desk and ran up the stairs to MTAC where Gibbs was currently working on a video conference. "Gibbs...it's.." Before she could say another word, Gibbs whispered Ari out loud, and with no stopping him, he stormed out. Kate stood there for a brief moment, still stunned at how quick Gibbs was to know the truth about people.

Abby quickly did a spot check making sure nothing was missing, broken or lost in her lab. Everything seemed in order, except for the scattered papers across her floor. Someone was looking for something, but apparently they didn't find it. A thought suddenly hit Abby in the face. Picking up the receiver to her phone in the lab she dialed. "TONY! Kate's in danger…he might… she might… if he…and then…" She spurted out shambles of words, clearly not making any sense. Tony on the other side of the phone was holding the phone a foot away, trying to make out at least a few words from her jumbled up word structure. Gibbs walked past him, heard Abby's frantic voice on the phone and snatched the phone out of his hand. "Abs…speak clearly." "I think Kate might be in danger. He might come after her now that he knows she has the code file. I mean…he knows like everything. We got to get her outta here." After those few words, Tony and Kate couldn't make out anything, as of Abby's voice suddenly getting soft.

A couple seconds later, Gibbs slammed the receiver back down, he'd been doing a lot of slamming lately, and turned to his team. For the first time, in a the longest time, he looked worried. This was his team. His team was a potential target. His team meant his family. His family was a target…namely his daughter named Kate.

"Abby is right. We need to get Kate out of here…which also means undercover for the two of you." Saying this, he pointed to Kate and Tony. Bad thoughts ran through his head. He needed to figure this out…and he needed to figure it out right. "Boss?" "yeah Tony?" Gibbs spoke in a hushed tone. "He's seen Kate…and you." "I know DiNozzo." "Boss…can I talk to you for a quick second?" Tony walked to a corner by the windows, followed by Gibbs. "This mean your setting up Kate as bait?"

Kate and McGee could see that this was a heated discussion. This was possibly the first time, DiNozzo got fired up about anything…and showed it. They exchanged glances at each other and went back to their respected desks quietly when Gibbs and Tony came back.

"Looks like we're going undercover Kate." Tony said quietly to Kate, his eyes not meeting hers, and she understood. She was bait…

* * *

**I don't kno much about all this terroist stuff and bombs and stuff, so im kinda making it up as i go along...i'm not going to go in detail a bout it either becasue i don't know a bout it. So if i do mention something, and i'm wrong please feel free to correct me on it. **

**Okay...i'm so sorry it took so long to update, but my computer crashed and then i went to europe for a while...and it took me a while to think of where to take this story.  
I no this chapter is really short, but i promise it will get better.  
read and review please...and thank you**


	5. Undercover Time

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: Two tragedies in one day. One major one for Kate and another shocking one for the team. What happens when there world is shattered and all the evidence is lost? **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

* * *

Chapter five-undercover time

"Tony…are you sure about this?" Kate moaned from the passenger seat in the van. "Yes Kate, for the last time, I'm sure this is going to work." With a quick side glance at Kate, and turning back to the road, he added a quick note. "I think." Kate heaved a sigh. This was probably the worst case they've had, because like the Pacci case, this too was personal.

"Run through the information for me once again please." Tony said from the wheel. Apparently after doing this five times before wasn't enough to break the ice cold silence. "Ugh! Fine…your Dean Kebble and I'm your girl-friend.." Tony's mouth broke into his famous 100 watt smile. "…Carol and we are looking for halls for our wedding. We will be staying at a hotel. Your 28 and I'm 26. We met at a friends wedding where you were the chef and I was there cuz she was my best friend." Kate finished off. Abby had to go and make it like a romance novel. She sighed in her head, but she couldn't help feeling that it would be fun to pretend this whole thing. "Katie?" Tony asked in a pleading voice. Sighing, knowing he was never going to stop calling her that, she let him continue. "Does this mean I have to cook?" "You don't know how to cook? TONY! Your supposed to be a chef!" Tony began laughing…Kate, I do know how to cook. It's gonna be okay. I promise." He laid his free hand on hers and held it tight till they go to the hotel.

After parking the car, the two got out and went through the front lobby. It was a nice quaint little hotel, with dim lights as you entered. Tony went to the front desk, still holding onto his bag as Kate plopped herself down on one of the couches, her bag under her feet, looking tired. "Hi. I'm Dean Kebble. I reserved a room for me and my girlfriend around last night." "Ah yes! Here it is. Have a swell visit. Breakfast is from 7-10 in that room." With that, Tony placed the two sets of keys he received in his pocket, and led the way to their room. Kate followed, glancing each way, trying to figure out if someone was going to kidnap her or kill her for that matter. Tony noticed her hesitation through each turn they made. He took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The hotel room, had one giant bed, a TV, and a nice marble counter top and a big couch. The view was of a huge outdoor pool with hot-tub. Tony dropped his back by a table next to the windows and took Kate's bag and did the same with that. A bedside table clock showed the time to be 1 in the morning. "So…um…we should probably be getting some sleep huh?" Tony asked suddenly getting shy and red in the face. "Tony…we can sleep in one bed. We are adults. Just no funny business." '_I wouldn't think of it Kate. Not with you.'_ Tony thought to himself. His whole life had flipped when he met little Kate Todd, and there was no way it was going to get back to normal.

Kate had slipped into an NCIS t-shirt and a pair of shorts in the time it took Tony to realize his life was now complete with her in it. He glanced at her as she snuggled beneath the layers of blankets and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Tony slipped into the bed next to her, face up, looking at the ceiling and wondering what would happen next.

"Boss…they are asleep now." McGee spoke up from Abby's lab, wishing he could do the same. "Great work on the surveillance McGee." McGee smiled through the phone. "thanks boss." "You guys keep an eye on them, let me know what's up." With that Gibbs cut the line off. "I really hope that Kate's okay." Abby called from her "office" in the lab. "She'll be fine Abs. She's got Tony." They both looked at each other and let out a forced laugh. No matter how girl-crazy Tony was, they knew that Kate would be well protected. Now if only they could get the guy and take him out.

Ari stood in front of a wide screen TV, four others surrounding it. The middle one, he could see Kate and Tony fast asleep. The one to left of it, he could see Gibbs pacing around in the bullpen. The one above it, he could see McGee and Abby play-fighting each other and giving casual glances to their TV monitor and their two computers. The one to the right of the middle, he could see his guys playing a card game in their room towards the back of the house Ari was currently in. The last one stayed blank, only giving a static fuzz now and then.

Truth be told, Gibbs was right. Ari did have inside connections and eyes in every corner…

* * *

**thank you guys for the great reviews...it's really keeping me going on this story!  
and thanks for the welcome back!  
Enjoy!**


	6. Turn Over

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: Two tragedies in one day. One major one for Kate and another shocking one for the team. What happens when there world is shattered and all the evidence is lost? **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

* * *

Chapter six-Turn Over

"Kate…wake up!" Tony shook her awake hoping to God he wouldn't get hurt. She moaned from under the sheets. "What?" "We do need to get up. GET UP!" Tony screamed. "FINE!" "Jeez. I never knew you were a heavy sleeper." Kate sat up, pushing long strands of brown hair away from her face and trying to fully wake up. "I'm usually not, but I haven't been able to get a good night's rest in a while." '_No further questions your honor.' _Tony thought to himself and let the matter drop. "What time did you wake up?" Kate asked from the bathroom. "Um…around like 7." He heard the shower turn on and got flushed. "I'll be out in a few. Then we'll head towards the first place on our list and check it out."

Each place they went too was actually a potential spot for Ari to have his secret location. There were lot's of empty abanded areas from him to set up. Only now, they would have to crawl around in dusty places. '_FUN!' _Tony thought once again, laying on the bed, and turning on the TV.

**_NCIS_**

"MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled walking into the bullpen. McGee popped up from the floor of his desk, his hair messed up a great deal. "Yes Boss?" He said, getting into his chair and fixing his appearance. "Got anything?" "Um…no…sorry boss. Tony and Kate just woke up, and they are headed for the first location on Perry St. They probably will end up going to the other one on Thomas Road as well." McGee chattered as he clicked on his computer keyboard. "Keep me posted." With that, he vanished with his cup of coffee, the second one of the morning."

Today was going to be just dandy! He was going to have to play room service. '_Oh I really hope there's nothing there'_ McGee thought, worried about how Gibbs would react if he did find something that wasn't there before.

**_ARI_**

"They are headed for Perry St. We see them walking towards the building." "I see it." Two guys spoke from an old truck. "The little brunette one just looked over here." "Kate!" The two men heard Ari's voice bellow at them. "Yes sir."

"O Catlin. Your never going to catch me. Not until I make a mistake. And I don't make mistakes. You know that." Ari spoke out loud to no one. A few people in the background, who were connecting wires to some old machinery paid no attention. The last screen on the TV's showed Kate and Tony together, walking into the building, guns drawn out.

"Today is the day I get to play room service. We'll see how well the NCIS agent handles that little speculation. I go in, he comes out!" Ari gave a short little laugh.

**_Kate and Tony_**

After spotting a few rats here and there, Kate finally spoke up. "Tony. I don't think they are in here. He seems to much of a well-groomed person to be here." She placed her gun back in it's holster walking, hunch back due to the low ceiling, to the exit, Tony at her side. Once back outside, they both sighed. "Nothing there. Want to head to next one now or what?" "Sure." Back in the car, Tony took out the road map and took out a pen. "Tony?" "Hang on." A loud knock on the window sent Kate into a fit of shrieks. "I'm sorry to scare you ma'm. But I think you dropped this." Kate rolled down her window and the man handed her a notepad. The one with all the names of places they need to check out. "Um…thanks." Before Kate could roll up her window, he continued talking. "So…what are you guys doing here?" "Here to check out wedding chapels." The guy looked back at the building. "This doesn't look like one." And he let out a laugh. "Yeah…last time we were here, it was, then it got torn down I'm assuming. Look sir…we really need to be going." Tony butt in. "Sure…sure…I'll see you around uh…" "Dean, and my girlfriend Carol." "Okay. Good bye." Finally they were able to leave.

"Hey Tony?" "Yeah Kate." "I had this in pocket the whole time. I never took it out once. So how did he get it?" Kate replied suddenly, with a worried look in her eyes. "Kate relax. It might've just fallen out." "Yeah I guess." "Let's head back to hotel. It's like half an hour to get there. We can eat lunch there and then scout out the other places." "Yes that would work. Thanks Tony." "Anytime love. Anytime."

**_NCIS_**

"McGee. Here's your uniform. Head down there now. Scope out the hotel room. See if anyone else has got them bugged." Gibbs said in Abby's lab as he handed McGee an ear phone plug so he could receive and send voice messages. "I'm on it." And he left, making his first ever undercover op.

**_ARI_**

Ari sat on the big brown arm chair, still staring intuitively at the five screens. McGee just left to go undercover, Kate and Tony were talking to his buddy who found out their list and would be soon getting back to him with that copy, Kate and Tony's hotel room, empty except for a maid making the bed, The bullpen unusually empty except for a guy carrying a mail cart, and his guys in the back snoring loudly. As soon as McGee got there, Ari would be there wandering around until he got to go ahead from his people that he could enter the room to scope out the information the two love-bird agents gathered. He saw McGee entering the room, this was Ari's queue to step. He already stood in uniform ready to make his debut.

**_HOTEL_**

McGee walked in carrying the room service cart even though no one was in the room, but according to the head of security they did make a call, so technically it worked for McGee and Ari. He took out a satellite type instrument and ran it over the whole room. He found a few bugs which he reported them right away. "McGee. Do not take them out. Who ever is watching them, let them think that we don't know anything." "Right." Then McGee steeped out. He walked down the long hallway and made a right turn towards the elevators.

Ari dressed up, came from the opposite corner and opened up the door. The room was clean. Bed's made, thanks to his beautiful mistress, who dressed up as the maid to wire in some sound connections to the hotel.

McGee stopped suddenly. The elevator doors were just about to open but he'd forgotten something back at the hotel. He turned the cart's wheel around and headed back, all the time cursing himself for forgetting something.

**_Ari's headquarters_**

"ARI COME IN! ARI!" A guy who'd replaced Ari's position by the TV monitors screamed into the walkie talkie. "THE AGENT IS COMING BACK! GET OUT!" The monitor of the hotel room, showed no signs of Ari making any moves to get out of there. "DAMN IT!" The guy called out, stroking his black hair in frustration. And where was his friend with the list of places that Kate and Tony were going to visit.

**_HOTEL_**

McGee stood by the door and heard a bunch of rustling and static sounds coming from inside the room. "Gibbs. Someone else is in that room. I'm going in, but it sounds like I need backup." "I'm on my way McGee. Hold him off as long as you can." McGee unlocked the door as quietly as he could. Holding his gun with both his hands, he kicked down the door with his foot and got the shock of his life.

Ari stood there, eyes locked with McGee's, his gun drawn out in front of him, in no attempt to surrender. McGee recognized the man. It was the same face that was on Gibbs's computer. Always trying to find another face or some sort of DNA match. And of all the people to find him, it had to be McGee...

* * *

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! it's really helping me to keep going!  
I love leaving cliff hangers...if you have any idea as to waht's going to happen, let me know...and we'll see who's right!  
Enjoy and thanks again!  
**


	7. one shot and it's the end

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: Two tragedies in one day. One major one for Kate and another shocking one for the team. What happens when there world is shattered and all the evidence is lost? **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

Chapter seven-One Shot and it's the end

McGee stood there, Ari's eyes locked with his, dead bolt. Neither one of them dared to move an inch as the other tried to figure out his moves. McGee's fingers tightened on the trigger, ready to pull if necessary. Ari knew what would happen. "You don't really intend to shoot me do you Agent McGee?" "I will if I think necessary." He tried so hard to sound like he was this big tough guy, but inside he was squirming with terror. "You shoot me and you deny your team mate, little Catlin, who Desmond Delati truly is." Ari's eyes held nothing but darkness. Like he couldn't escape it. McGee tried to quickly think of what he could do to distract him. Taking a big risk he took a step to the left, towards the bed.

"You mean to tell me it's not a code name, but a person?" He asked, wondering where in the hell Gibb's was. "Sure. I'm surprised Agent Gibbs hasn't had you do your homework yet." "Oh he was supposed to have done that homework." Gibb's voice called out from behind McGee. Not daring to turn his head around, McGee stepped off to the side, gun still locked on Ari. "Well well Gibbs. Nice to see you finally here."

**_Kate and Tony_**

Kate and Tony wandered around the grounds of the hotel before stepping in. A loud buzzing sound came from Tony's pants. A nearby kid, around the age of 13 remarked. "Your pants are ringing sir." Before running off with his skateboard. Tony fished it out of his pocket. "Tony. We're on our way!" He replied before closing his cell and making his way up explaining to Kate on the way.

**_HOTEL_**

Time seemed to stand still until the moment when Tony and Kate barged into their hotel room, guns pointed outward, and glancing between the dark-haired terrorist, the newest agent, and the silver haired-head honcho. "Ah. Catlin. Finally you have arrived. Now perhaps you can tell these men what might've happened." Ari spoke, gun locked on McGee, eyes on Kate. "I don't know what your talking about." Kate gasped, hands steady but mind shaking. "You don't remember your sister telling you about a strange man, and how you should've checked him out? Oh but wait. You did. You killed him didn't you.?" Gibbs's crystal blue eyes, darted between Ari and Kate, clearly having no idea what was going on, which of course, made him more agitated than normal. "Y…yes." Kate shuddered. "Only you attacked the wrong man, because I may be hard, but I killed your sister. She knew too much about everything. It had to be done. I'm sorry Catlin."

Tony stood still, mouth open wide in amazement. "You bastard." Never had words sounded so cold from Kate's mouth. One shot could end this all. One shot from Ari, would end McGee. One shot from Kate, McGee, Gibbs, or Tony could end Ari. McGee's mind seem to dart all around. Was he going to get killed? Shot? Hurt in any way?

Suddenly, Ari's gun turned, with the reflexes of a cat and sent a spiraling bullet towards Tony's leg. The bullet spun with intensity till it lodged itself into his flesh hard. He cried out as he pulled the trigger accidentally, that bullet going through the glass window next to Ari. As soon as Ari had fired his, Gibbs wasted no time in firing his. Ari dropped down, collapsing on the floor.

Gibbs walked over to his limp body lying by the window, lying on shards from Tony's bullet. He knelt down and took his weapon away, sliding it towards the corner of the room. McGee made a few calls for Ducky and an ambulance for Tony and joined Gibbs. Kate knelt by Tony's side, tying her jacket around his leg to keep the pressure.

"DiNozzo. I still expect you back at work tomorrow." Gibbs said walking into the hospital room Tony was in. Kate was sitting in a chair by the bed holding his hand. "Not a second later boss." Tony said, smiling. Giving Tony's leg a little pat, he walked out, only to find himself looking at Kate and Tony, talking and laughing. Fishing out his cell from his long black jacket pocket, he flipped it open, dialed a number, heard the phone ringing and waited. Through the window he saw Kate get her cell phone, give him a look from the window, and answer the phone.

Tony listened intently, not understanding what was going on. He could hear Gibb's light breathing for a minute. He looked through the window and noticed Gibbs giving a small smile, but it was like he knew a secret, and like he was going to make them pay for something. Tony saw his lips move, and didn't have to hear Gibbs say it from the speaker that Kate set her phone on, or saw her shocked expression to know that he held the same look. "Now…about rule 12."

**Okay...and that's the end! if ya'll want me to write another chapter that is basically just pure Tate...no work. no Gibbs, no nothing but them two...let me know in the reviews and if i get at least like 3 telling me i should..i'll def will!  
Let me know if you want it, other wise this is the end!  
Read and Review...please and thank you!  
Hope you enjoyed it...let me know!  
Ish**


	8. Extra Tate

**Don't own NCIS sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: TATE**

**Spoilers: None really…Twilight never happened**

**Summary: Two tragedies in one day. One major one for Kate and another shocking one for the team. What happens when there world is shattered and all the evidence is lost? **

**Rated: T for references and bad language.**

**Well here it is...the long awaited last chapter of the story...the pure tate one...read and review**

Chapter Eight-Extra Tate

Tony moaned and groaned at the hospital bed as the doctor recommended he stay of the leg for at least two weeks. Kate looked on through the window, waiting for to fill out the paperwork to get DiNozzo out of the dull hospital room, and not to mention…she was pretty curious about what his apartment looked like. Tony noticed her looking spaced out and then coming back to earth and looking at him, and he smiled sending shock waves inside Kate's body. The doctor noticed Kate's reaction and figured it's time to let Tony get the hell out of there.

With one hand around Kate's shoulder, as she supported him around the waist, he opened the door to his apartment and hopped in, wincing in pain in the process. "Just set me down on the couch Kate." She led him towards a tan-maroon couch and set him down. He plopped down, letting his arm slowly slide of her shoulder and onto the cushion. "Nice place Tony." Kate said looking around, putting her hands on her hips. "Thanks!" Tony seemed breathless. "Sit down." "Actually Tony. You should go get some rest. I should get you into bed." Tony's eyes raised up high and he gave her his famous cocky grin. Kate slowly bit her tongue. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Laughing Tony replied. "I know it…but a guy can dream can't he?" Kate picked him up again and they hobbled over to the bedroom where once again, he was plopped down. "Thanks Katie." Kate nodded her head and proceeded towards the kitchen. "Want something to eat?" She called out. "Um…no but can you grab me a beer from the fridge?" Kate walked back in the bedroom two beer bottles in her hand. She set them down on the bedside table. Before she could regain her straight posture, Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she lay on top of him. Their eyes interlocked quickly and Kate could feel her heart racing against time. She leaned in for the kiss, but before she could do anything, Tony dropped his head down, facing the side and started to fake snore.

"Argg!" Kate grumbled pushing herself of him. Suddenly he held her in place and not letting her move. She struggled against his strength but it was just worthless…he held her down. "Kate…Katie…I'm sorry!" He said laughing at the look on her face. He got serious fast and replied his apology once again looking her in the eyes. When she didn't react, he reached up and pulled her head closer to his till their lips met and fireworks went off in their heads. Finally they pulled apart, each breathing hard. "I…I…Kate, I…damn why can't I say it." Tony whispered. Kate looked shocked and amused at the same time. _Damn Anthony…you rehearsed it like everyday. The lady at the diamond store thought you were talking to her. She was about to call the cops on you. If you can make it to her, why can't you say it to Kate?' _Tony thought, getting a strange look on his face. Kate still on top of him, wondered what he was thinking as he looked in her brown eyes. His blue-green ones sparked with such emotion it was impossible to tell what was going on in his head. "Kate…I…iloveyou!" Tony screamed out, practically shouting in her ear. Taking a sigh of deep breath, he said it again slowly and the way she could hear him. His arm still around her waist, he waited for her answer, unsure if he was going to get shot or if he was going to be told the same thing…either way, he would wind up in heaven.

_'Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. Abby was right. She was right this whole time! Wow…if I say it now it'll sound so stupid though. Oh who cares? We're in love!' _Kate screamed in her head. Tony was just about to give up on the whole deal until she kissed him lightly on the lips before whispering in his ear that she loved him too. The smile on Tony's face would have wrapped around the world twice had it not been for Kate and him to be kissing once again.

**Hey guys! thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! they were amazing! thanks once again!  
Sorry it took so long to post up...got school and stuff...i'm thinking about writing another NCIS fanfic just cuz i am now officially addicted to it:D  
If u guys have any ideas or stuff that you want me to write just cuz you want me to write it and see how it turns out for your ideas...let me know in the reviews! Please review this cahpter and let me know if you loved it, liked it or just purely hated it cuz i did a crappy job!  
Thanks again!  
Ish****  
**


End file.
